The present invention relates to a rotating scraping or abrading tool consisting of a motor driven rotatable disc in which scraping elements are axially flexibly supported in bores in the disc, the free active outer ends of said scraping elements projecting from said disc while their inner ends rest against an elastic material.
Removing paint, especially outdoor on houses, but also on boats or the like, is very long-winded and time-consuming work. Usual practice has been manually scraping by means of hand scrapers in case combined with different chemical means or use of heat. It is also possible to use scraping or abrading equipment as, for instance, motor driven rotating members to which is secured for instance abrasive cloth, but comsumption of such abrasive cloth is large due to wear and clogging of the abraded paint to the active paper surface or the like.
These methods have in common that they are both very time-consuming and therefore expensive. The use of chemicals or heat further can involve with danger.